Home Away from Home
by The Unknown Thing
Summary: Link is about to lose his past again, but his others are having none of it. Together they flee from the world of Zelda and move to a new one. They get a new friend right off the bat. A Mostly Silent Link Fic.


Home Away From Home.

* * *

"Speach"

'Thought'

_'Telepathy/Deities/Narration/memories'_

**'Dark Link to Link'**

Summary: The Hero of Time is about to be forgotten by all who knew him, again, all that is except for his others: Dark Link and the Feirce Deity and they won't stand for it. Tired of doing nothing they decide to stir up trouble elseswhere. Moving time!

Unknown: Aaaarrrrghhh! Help me! I'm being kidnapped by wild savage plot bunnines! They won't let me go untill I start writing storries for ALL my ideas! It's tourture!

Thing: In other news, Sorry for the delay in Unknown's other fics, she has ideas on what happens next but...they don't want to go down on paper...or onto the PC.

* * *

Ch1: The Big Move and the Woes of War. 

It was a testiment of the Goddesses foolishness when they did not realise that I had slipped away.

Little pests had the gall to call themselves Gods and parade around with their power as if they were the greatest. Ha! They only won because they combined their power with that of the other Lesser Gods. I knew that I was one of the strongest, but even I could not hope to defeat those numbers. And look where their victory got them: those three pesky wretches repayed their faithful allies by turning them into mortals. They were made to serve as puppet inhabitants in the world that was supposed to be mine.

My world, my sanctuary from all the worries of other Gods.

My creation and they ruined it with war.

And now my world is on a one-way trip to Oblivion.

All this because I couldn't call for aid.

They were all enemies, trapped in their own delusions that I wanted to destroy them.

So they caused war.

But I was tired of war, so tired of all the endless pointless bloodshed...

Could it even be called a war anymore?

No it was a massacre. People think that scince I am a God of War that I must love to maim and kill and to fight endlessly.

But I don't.

I prefer to fight my wars on the battlefield of knowlege. Political powress and mind games abundant and at their most deadly. That is a true Art of War where brute strength is no longer needed.

Against another High or True God of sound mind I can win fights without raising a finger because they understood, they knew that fighting with fists was not everything.

But alas those dreams are gone as many of the others have faded or taken leave of their senses leaving nothing but rotting husks of long dead power and corruption basking in their own greed.

Such an awful shame and waste.

And as knowlegable as I was it could do nothing against the closed minds of many. For they would not listen to reason.

And so I fought and so I fell.

And so I was bound to a mask made to be a mokery of my likeness so that it was the face of a mortal.

Througout the land of my creation lies were spread of my power and my stance. They said I was a Battle God thirsting for carnage and destruction with no shred of sanity or nobility within me.

That my release would spell the end of all that was.

But as I said: they were lies.

Rather I would bring about the Begining!

The way I wished my world to be: beautiful, tranquil and calm. So may things of peace that would not be thought of as mine. Because they belive that I am a War God?

Fools, I am a God of War not War itself.

It is not over 'Gods', it has barely begun!

...But for now...

...I sleep...

For now.

* * *

---- 

I hate myself.

Such brightness that makes me wish to scream flows around me. Burning me. It pulls at my skin with unseen hands. Dividing me.

But it is not me anymore. It is...'We'? Us?

Two. Seperate. Why am I not myself anymore?

Looking at my reflection that is no longer me.

Who is this?

A stranger?

An aquantence?

A brief meeting on a busy street?

It can be any of those but it is not me.

And darkness falls around.

----

I hate myself.

Such sweet blue eyes changed to red in rage.

Pale skin turned ashen and cold.

Light hair that shone bright now deep and dark as nightmarish dreams.

And a heart...lost in a bottomless grave of hatered.

And shadows fall again.

----

I saw myself.

The way I was I still am.

Sleeping on my bed, eating my food and walking in my shoes.

Has nothing changed?

Do I not realise what has been done?

...Unless that is not me, mearly one who looks like me.

Pretending to be me.

Taking my place.

I will not allow it.

And light shines.

----

I hate them.

They say no.

Leave him alone and rot in the shadows.

I say no.

Why let him lead the life that was so rightfuly mine?

Why not let me take it back?

Because it is no longer mine.

Because it was his life and I was supposed to leave.

Because there was no room for a Shadow.

A Dark.

But that meant he was me.

If he was I then I am incomplete. My other completes me.

I am my own, not theirs.

So neither is my other theirs because he is mine!

Give him to me. Give back what is mine!

But they do not.

And I see the sun.

----

I see a man of power.

He speaks words against those that I hate.

I listen and then I wish for Dark as he says.

And it listens and it flows and it obeys. I feel incredible, invincible and free. He says I am strong and I need no-one. I agree. No-one at all.

Not even my other.

----

The man of power was a man of lies.

And yet I am warm and soothed after my defeat by my other.

His heart offers company though we can no longer join absolutely.

And I watch through sweet blue eyes as the man of power falls and our life was shaken again.

----

Was it months, years? Such a long time spent trying to see what was going on.

A strength invaded and pushed me aside, it controlled us for a short while before it departed.

Such power was so similar to my Dark and I ached to feel it again.

However, though the power was gone a prescence still lingered...

----

* * *

'My journey was over. 

_Small hands reached up and pulled a pale mask from a child's face._

I was supposed to feel happy: I had saved countless lives.

_The mask depicted a face, a God's face, the face of the Fierce Deity._

But I just felt empty, like I had done this a million times before and expected no gratitude for my service.

_The Deity was of the Hylian race with fair skin and white hair._

It was strange, it was like...like I was preparing to relive a nightmare.'

_Blue and red markings decorated the masks face making the man look tribal._

A nightmare that though unremembered, could still send shivers of terror down his spine.

The Mask made a soft sound as it was placed on the Earth.

And suddenly a light shone.

It was so bright, too bright he couldn't see...couldn't feel.

What...what was going on?

Voices...all around him...

_/Hero of Time/Bearer of Courage/Chosen One/Saviour of Hyrule/_

Songs...so many songs...a blue wooden instument...Saria...Navi...Who were these people?

_/Hero of Time/Bearer of Courage/Chosen One/Saviour of Hyrule/_

...Four of him...standing side by side...A sword...

_/Hero of Time/Bearer of Courage/Chosen One/Saviour of Hyrule/_

...No hope...this has happened before...this was his nightmare..._'Now go home Link. Regain your lost time. Home...where you are supposed to be...the way you are supposed to be.'_ No! I won't go! Not again...not again..._'Go home'_

_/Hero of Time/Bearer of Courage/Chosen One/Saviour of Hyrule/Hero of Time/Bearer of Courage/Help us/Chosen One/Saviour of Hyrule/Hero of Time/Bearer of Courage/Hero/Chosen One/Saviour-/save us /Hero of Time/Bearer of Courage/Chosen One/Hero/Saviour of Hyrule/Heroheroheroheroheroherohero/_

He sreamed.

_/Hero/_

Shut up!

_/Hero/_

Go away!

_/H_er**o!**

NO!

**'Wake up-'**

Stop it!

**'LINK! WAKE UP!'**

Darkness.

* * *

Entwined souls, travelling through space and Time to escape their bindings, find themselves...lost.

* * *

Whispers...soft feather light touches through his hair...the roar of a great creature... 

Where was he?

What had happened?

_You are safe._

Where am I?

_In your new home, child._

I am not a child.

_Yes, you are. Now sleep._

The feather light touches ceased. His eyes grew heavy even though he couldn't see. And all he could remember was the last words of a great man.

"I'm sorry...Naruto."

* * *

And then Naruto woke up.

'What a strange dream...'

Yawning he stood up and made his way around his appartment. It was Team sorting today for all the children who had passed their Gennin graduation, which he had luckily passed.

He wasn't sure what he would have done if the test was on Bunshin-no-jutsu. He wasn't to good at that particular Ninjutsu.

Henge, on the other hand, was rather easy to preform. He had passed, while not with flying colours, and was now a Gennin Ninja of the Leaf.

A Dead-last Ninja of the Leaf.

He was happy, though. That was untill he headed out towards the door.

**'Link? Are you there?'**

* * *

Unknown: Okay I know that most of this won't make any sense but it was necassery in order to covey a feeling of confusion. Every thing in this chapter leads to the part at the end of Majora's Mask, the game was left kinda open ended so I took the liberty of making a fic of it.

Thing: It's all supposed to happen in a few short seconds so it had to feel rushed and confusing at the same time to make it seem speedy.

Next chapter will help clear up most of the confusion. The POV's are Fierce Deity, Dark Link and then Link/Naurto. I'm trying to show that Mr FD Isn't all Fight! Fight! Fight!

I hope you enjoy.

R&R!!


End file.
